The Man in the Mask
by DarkAngel1105
Summary: Hermione is captivated by a Man in a mask. Little does she know, he will follow her for the rest of her life. Based on Phantom of the Opera. Oneshot?
1. The Phantom of the Opera

Phantom of the Opera- HG/SS Style

She knew she shouldn't be here. Yet she felt like this relief had to come soon or else she would scream. With a few timid steps, Hermione Granger slowly opened the door to the Dungeons where her Master was waiting.

As she walked in, her jaw dropped at the sight before here. A mirror stood in the center of the room with a single red rose with a black silk ribbon tied to it on the table nearby. That was his thing, red roses. She didn't know who her mysterious teacher was, but she was determined to find out. She began to approach the mirror when she heard a deep, silky baritone voice ring out…

Flattering child, you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide!  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside!

She whipped around as if the voice was behind her but found nothing. She did as the voice she knew as her Master told her and turned to the mirror to find Severus Snape cloaked in his traditional black teaching robes with a white mask covering half his face standing almost inside the mirror. Her eyes widened and before she even knew where it came from, her own voice, the voice of an angel sang

Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!  
Angel of Music! Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange angel...

He reaches out his hand toward her as he sings… Knowing his mantra entrances her, hoping to bring her closer to him.

I am your Angel of Music . . .  
Come to me: Angel of Music . . . 

Hermione is captivated by the voice inside the mirror and moves closer to the source. He repeats his song in an almost chant-like pace and slowly slides the "door" to the mysterious portal open, there hands mere inches from each other. He takes his hand in hers and the moment they connect, a flourish of an organ can be heard and both become entranced in the music. And so, the Snake and the Lion sing their song…

Hermione:  
In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there,  
Inside my mind

Her voice rings out and she is lead to a black stallion waiting in a tunnel she didn't even know existed. Slowly she mounts the steed with the help of the man dressed in black. As they continue to walk, she turns her head to glance back, not knowing why she does so. The man in black grasps her attention as the baritone voice once again entrances her with his song…

Severus:  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind

He knows she is captivated as they continue their journey making their way from the horse to a boat on a misty lake. He continues his serenade as they glide down the lake heading to his "den".

She looks up at him, staring intently with a bewildered look on his face. She has this feeling inside her, the music is beautiful, but so is the man in the mask. She cannot think straight but her voice thinks for her.

Hermione:  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

She looks out onto the water and his voice fills her again.

Phantom:  
It's me they hear 

They sing together, the music resounding from their joint voices is enough to make even the Dark Lord himself tremble.

Both:  
My/Your spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
inside my/your mind

Voices can be heard again as the approach the masked man's den. Candles begin to rise up out of the water and light up as they draw closer. It is like heaven for her. She feels the essence of him as he stares out at the water watching as the gate rises up revealing his lair.

Chorus:  
Hes there  
the phantom of the opera  
Beware the phantom of the opera 

Hermione:  
He's there the Phantom of the Opera!

She feels overwhelmed and begins to sing, to sing like he taught her how. Her operatic angelic voice rings out in the cavern underneath the school known as Hogwarts. Here, music that can make even the darkest of wizards turn to the light, will be sung.

Severus:  
Sing my angel of music  
Sing my angel  
Sing for me 

He begins to chant a new mantra, one that spurs her voice on, making her his. Her voice gets higher and she continues her vocalizing, each note more beautiful than the next.

Severus:  
Sing my angel  
Sing for me 

They near the dock of his lair and as if it will be his last time he screams his mantra as her voice reaches the highest heights of musical ecstasy. Their hands once again touch as her voice echoes throughout the cavern and the Snake takes the Lion into his den, where the music of kings, will finally be made. 


	2. All I Ask of You

All I ask of you.

It had been almost two months since Hermione was taken to His lair in her mist-filled trance. She awoke in her own room feeling a sense of Déjà vu whenever she walked past a mirror or heard the voice in her sleep. In that time, her 'lessons' stopped and she began a relationship with her longtime friend Ronald Weasley. She was happy, he was wonderful, but she felt as if something was missing. Little did she know, He would soon make himself known…

**************Jump to post opera performance***********

She was scared; a man had died because Lavender Brown, the Prima Donna of the Opera house had tried to take her place. She and Ron fled to the tops of the opera house trying to escape the menacing man in the mask.

Ron: Why have you brought me here?

Hermione: We can't go back there.

Ron: We must return.

Hermione: He'll kill you. His eyes will find us there, those eyes that burn.

Ron: My dear please don't say that, don't even think it. Forget this waking nightmare.

Hermione: If he has to kill a thousand men, the Phantom of the Opera will kill, and kill again.

They continue their tread up stairs and through hallways to find sanctuary. Ron believes this is all a sick joke and tries to calm her down.

Ron: There is no Phantom of the Opera!

She continues her song.

Hermione: My God, who is this man, who hunts to kill? I can't escape from him, I never will. And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind.

She stops dead in her tracks, this man made her voice soar higher than she had ever heard before. She loved him for that. He made her live, in those stolen moments below, she has lives as she never lived before.

Ron, having had enough of ghosts and voices, swept her into his arms and kissed his bride to be. He would set her straight, comfort her in times of darkness, be there for her in life and death. After their passionate kiss, she had calmed down enough to think clearly. She would stay. Her career depended on it. After all, she would be wed to him soon. The voices would go away and she would be free. They made their way to the stairs leading back down, unawares of who was hiding amongst the statues.

Severus:

I gave you my music, made your song take wing.

And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me.

He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing. *Hermione*

His tears flow freely now. He cannot lose her, he will not.

Ron and Hermione: (in the distance)

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.

Say the word and I will follow you.

Share each day with me each night, each morning…

As he hears them sing, the rose he held in his hands begins with wither and crumple up by his own touch. If he cannot have her, no man will. He runs to the edge of the roof, leaps onto a statue and screams, his silky baritone voice carrying through the night sky…

Severus:

You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!

His voice rings out with emotion so powerful; Voldemort himself would turn in his grave. 'She belongs to me, my angel of music.' He hears the overture of his mind take over as he stares out into the night, snow falling heavily before him.


End file.
